<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Larger than Life by Magpie_Crow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272342">Larger than Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow'>Magpie_Crow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Superhero slash villain names, Blood and Injury, Civilian Roman, Hero Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Intrulogical, M/M, Morally Grey Patton, No Unsympathetic Sides, Royality- mentioned, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Villain Morality | Patton Sanders, can yall tell I love soulmate aus, deceit mentioned - Freeform, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Crofter stared dumbly at the supervillain on his front steps. OctoKnight was standing there, clutching a gaping wound in his side. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know where else to go,” he mumbled, before fainting straight into Logan’s arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. This happened. I don't know why. It's funny anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan Crofter stared dumbly at the supervillain on his front steps. OctoKnight was standing there, clutching a gaping wound in his side. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know where else to go,” he mumbled, before fainting straight into Logan’s arms. </p>
<p>Shit. How did he find out? No-one knew that Logan was really OctoKnight’s arch nemesis, the superhero Techno, least of all OctoKnight himself. </p>
<p>He pulled the bleeding villain into his apartment, hoping against hope that no-one had seen the interaction. At least it was late at night. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>OctoKnight looked <em>bad</em>. The wound in his side looked like something with large claws had ripped through him. Logan suspected it was the other resident supervillain, Woof<br/>
Man. He wondered why the two were having a spat, normally they got along quite well, but. That information was irrelevant. What was important now was peeling off OctoKnight’s costume (barring the mask, Logan had <em>class</em>, thank you very much,) and taking care of his injury. </p>
<p>There was a tell-tale glint of a sequin from OctoKnight’s costume, embedded deep into the villain’s torn flesh. Fuck. That was going to make this entire endeavor quite a bit harder. </p>
<p>Logan finished cutting the costume away with careful snips, and gently peeled the entirety of it away from his enemy’s torso. What he saw on OctoKnight’s chest, glaring dark against tanned skin, made him pause. </p>
<p>OctoKnight’s soulmark. A soulmark that perfectly matched <em>Logan’s</em> soulmark. </p>
<p>They were soulmates.</p>
<p>God, they were soulmates. </p>
<p>Roman was never going to let him live this down. </p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Remus woke up slowly. He could tell his mask was still on his face, which was… Good? The upper part of his costume was missing, which was… Possibly good, because sex. Score!</p>
<p>But his pants were still on, so, maybe not. Boo. </p>
<p>He could not, however, tell where he was. The room he was in was impersonal, like a guest bedroom. The bed was softer than month old broccoli casserole, and the blanket was warm, but other than that, he didn’t have many clues as to where he was. </p>
<p>Oh, also his side hurt like hell, but he knew what <em>that</em> was from. Finding out his brother was dating his fellow villain, Woof Dude, had been gross and awful and painful in the end because he tried attacking with his morningstar but Woofer McPhee had been that much faster. </p>
<p>At least Roman’s screaming had been cool. Being chased, bleeding, by his brother’s evil boyfriend? Not so much. Remus wouldn’t <em>mind</em> if Roman had powers and could take care of himself, but he was just a civilian and what if Woofy Doo hurt him somehow?</p>
<p>Dammit. And now he was laid up, in some strange place, where he would probably be tortured for information and or unmasked and his- His soulmate! The mark was on full display and his soulmate would be in danger from Techno and Storm and probably the mafia boss Remus slept with sometimes because Dee was possessive like that and the superheroes would probably use his soulmate as leverage against him and maybe make him rip out his own heart or rip out his soulmate’s heart or-</p>
<p>“You are awake, I see.”</p>
<p>He hadn’t noticed the door opening. Remus looked up to see- holy shit. Logan! His roommate from college! Score! </p>
<p>Also his crush! Not So Score! Fuck. </p>
<p>“Please refrain from moving, OctoKnight, it would do no good for you to re-open your wounds.”</p>
<p>“But what if I just bled out?”</p>
<p>“Please do not. That would cause more problems for me than you have already caused. I already have to replace an entire mattress because of your injuries.”</p>
<p>“But. Don’t you know?”</p>
<p>“Know what?” Logan was using gentle fingers to change the bandages on Remus’ side and it felt <em>so good</em>.</p>
<p>“Who I am?”</p>
<p>“I have a code of ethics, and removing a super’s mask is against that code.”</p>
<p>“But I’m a villain. A bad one! I steal shit!”</p>
<p>“I am aware. You are also my soulmate.”</p>
<p>Holy shit. </p>
<p>“Holy shit.”</p>
<p>“I assure you, I had a similar reaction.”</p>
<p>HIS CRUSH WAS HIS SOULMATE. <em>SCORE!</em></p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Luckily for Logan, OctoKnight fell back asleep after Logan gave him more pain medications. The super villain had all but tried to get up out of the bed in order to do- something. Probably something dastardly. </p>
<p>He never mentioned how he had discovered Logan’s apartment, though, which was concerning. Another thing that concerned him was how… Familiar, almost, OctoKnight seemed. They had never exchanged more than a few lines of banter during their battles, but. The villain treated Logan like an old friend. </p>
<p>And he expected Logan to know who he was. Which meant that Logan <em>did</em> know who he was, and just hadn’t figured it out yet. </p>
<p>His phone rang and he answered it. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Logan? Sorry to bother you, but Roman and I had a question.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Of course, Patton, continue.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Have you heard from Remus? Roman said he didn’t come home last night.” </em>
</p>
<p>Remus… </p>
<p>“Why no, I- Fuck.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Logan?” </em>
</p>
<p>Remus fucking Duke was in his guest bedroom.</p>
<p>Remus <em>fucking</em> Duke was <em>OctoKnight</em>.</p>
<p><em>Remus fucking Duke</em> was his <em>soulmate</em>.</p>
<p>“Patton, I’m afraid I have not heard from him.” He was only bleeding out on his spare mattress. “I shall let you know immediately if the situation changes.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Okay, thanks, Logie!”</em>
</p>
<p>Patton hung up, and Logan stood staring at it for a long while.</p>
<p>What the ever loving fuck was he supposed to do now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote half of this at work last night at midnight, lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus had always loved his soulmate mark. Who wouldn’t? It was a series of interlocking strings of binary code surrounding a tangle of kraken-like tentacles. It was the best soulmark, and he would have the best soulmate. </p><p>He still thought so now, standing on unsteady legs in front of the mirror in Logan’s guest bathroom. The mark stood out black against his chest, contrasting with the stark white bandages on his lower torso. </p><p>“OctoKnight? Do you require assistance?”</p><p>Right. Lolo didn’t want him wandering around shirtless, so he’d come in here to change. Into clothes that smelled like Logan! Score! </p><p>It was heaven. Lolo was being so <em>nice</em> to his villain persona. Not many civilians were. </p><p>For good reason. He did rob banks. And occasionally destroy public property for fun. And deface statues. Also, didn’t he kidnap the mayor once? Techno had a field day with that one! </p><p>Lolo was the <em>best</em> soulmate a villain could have. Remus was sure of it. </p><p>He changed into the sweatpants and shirt Logan had provided, breathing in the unmistakable scent of his crush as he did so. Score!</p><p>~~</p><p>Logan didn’t really know what to do about the current situation. His arch-nemesis was his college roommate slash unrequited crush of many years, and the man was in his house. It was like fate was tempting him. Cruelly. </p><p>Very cruelly, he thought, as Remus walked slowly down the stairs wearing <em>his</em> clothes. Still in his mask, too, which should <em>not</em> have been so endearing. </p><p>“So. Soulmates.”</p><p>Right. That too. Logan unbuttoned his shirt, ignoring the strangled noise from Remus as he did so, to show that they did, in fact, have matching marks. He also decided then and there not to reveal his identity as the hero Techno. </p><p>He’d just. Go easier on Remus until his wound healed. That wouldn’t be hard. Much. </p><p>Dammit. </p><p>“Damn, who hurt you?”</p><p>Logan had been so caught up in his introspection that he didn’t notice how close Remus was. Close enough to run a gentle, calloused finger down one of the scars decorating Logan’s chest. </p><p>Fuck. That was one of OctoKnight’s, actually. What was Logan supposed to say?</p><p>“Freak waterboarding accident.”</p><p>Not that.</p><p>“You’ve never waterboarded in your life, Lolo.”</p><p>Wow, Remus really sucked at this whole ‘secret identity’ thing. Well, no better time to reveal that Logan knew who he was.</p><p>“Only one person ever calls me that… Remus?”</p><p>With a grin, Remus whipped off the OctoKnight mask. “The one and only!”</p><p>Inner Logan screamed and rested his head in his hands. Remus was absolute <em>shit</em> at keeping a secret identity. </p><p>“You didn’t answer my question, Lolo! Who do I need to kill? Or, at least, threaten within an inch of their lives?”</p><p>Logan sighed. “No one, Remus. It was a mistake of my own making, and has nothing to do with you.”</p><p>“It has everything to do with me!” Remus pressed his hand fully to Logan’s chest, right over his soulmark. “You’re my mate, and I want to take the guts of anyone who hurts you and wear them for garters!”</p><p>
  <em>Even if that person was his villainous persona?</em>
</p><p>Logan pushed Remus’ hand away and buttoned up his shirt again. “It is really nothing of consequence, Remus. How did we not realize we were soulmates in college?”</p><p>“I always had my binder on, and you wore a patch.”</p><p>Right. </p><p>But four years? Seriously? They could have been hero soulmates if they’d found out earlier. </p><p>Now they were on opposite sides of the law, and it hurt. </p><p>~~</p><p>They were eating breakfast when Logan’s phone rang. Well, Techno’s phone rang. He sighed and went into the other room to answer it.</p><p>“Speaking.”</p><p>
  <em> “Is this Techno?” </em>
</p><p>It was a voice he didn’t recognize, deep and growly and… Wait. He recognized that phone signal. He had interacted with it earlier in the day.</p><p>“It is.” </p><p>
  <em> “This is Woof Man. I made a mistake last night, and OctoKnight was injured because of it. No-one can find him.” </em>
</p><p>Fucking hell it all to dammit. Patton Fucking Foster forgot to use his fucking supervillain phone to call a superhero. A superhero with technokinesis.</p><p>“And why did you call me?”</p><p>
  <em> “You’re very good at finding OctoKnight when he’s being troublesome. I figured you’d be good at finding him when he’s not.” </em>
</p><p>“I’m also very good at finding other supervillains, Mister Foster. Might I suggest using a burner phone for future interactions with me?”</p><p><em> “Fishsticks!” </em> </p><p>Ah. Patton’s normal voice. </p><p>“Mister Foster, you are very lucky I just met my soulmate, otherwise I would report you to the authorities immediately. I am willing to forget this interaction ever happened.”</p><p>
  <em> “But what about OctoKnight? </em>
</p><p>Right. Patton fucking Foster was the reason Remus had shown up on his doorstep, bleeding out.</p><p>“I assure you he will be found and dealt with accordingly.” </p><p>Logan hung up, ignoring the beginning of Patton’s protests. </p><p>Things just got a lot more complicated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote all but 200 words of this at 2am last night. Whoops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was having a long day. In the span of 24 hours, he had discovered that not only was his soulmate a supervillain, but so was his second cousin twice removed.</p>
<p>At this rate, he’d probably find out that his coworker at the library, Virgil, was his fellow hero, Storm.</p>
<p>Ridiculous. He’d seen Virgil and Storm in the same vicinity before. Storm and Virgil even had vastly differing personalities.</p>
<p>Virgil also didn’t speak sign language, and Storm was mute.</p>
<p>While he thought about his fellow hero, his Techno phone alerted him to three simultaneous text messages. It was probably Storm, who only texted and <em>always</em> texted three times.</p>
<p>“Why do you have two phones?” Chirped Remus from behind him.</p>
<p>“One is a work phone.” Not technically a lie.</p>
<p>Logan checked, and sure enough, there were three messages from Storm.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Woof Man thinks OctoKnight is bleeding out.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">“Why the fuck did Woof Man text me about OctoKnight.”</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Have you seen OctoKnight???”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Logan admired Storm’s dedication to burner phones.</p>
<p>He shot back a quick “Found him. He is not bleeding out anymore. Keeping him a few more days for observation.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“K”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">“k”</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Thank god”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>What. The fuck. Did Storm know OctoKnight?</p>
<p>Did Storm know that OctoKnight was Remus?</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Look. Roman knew his boyfriend was Woof Man. Patton even knew he knew.</p>
<p>Patton didn’t know he knew his twin was OctoKnight, and Remus didn’t know about Patton and neither of them knew that Roman was one-third of the superhero Storm.</p>
<p>The other two-thirds were now calling him after he sent a not-very-well-thought-out text to Techno. His phone was only ringing from one call, the other two lived together, the lucky dogs.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“What the <em>fuck<em> was that reaction, Duke?”</em></em></strong>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="u">“’Thank god’? It’s like you want to make Techno suspicious. What if he finds us out?”</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You can’t blame me, OctoKnight is my twin!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“And he’s my fuckbuddy, but you won’t catch me indicating that I know him.”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="u">“Wait, you guys know OctoKnight?”</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Oops. Roman forgot that Virgil wasn’t in the loop about Remus. He and Dee only knew because Remus had introduced them.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Which also meant that Roman knew Dee’s real job as the head of the local mafia. Of which Virgil was clueless.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roman Duke had a fucking ridiculous amount of secrets.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“I’m getting a call on my normal phone. Virgil, don’t let the idiot hang up.”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="u">“Can do. Love you.”</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>There was the sound of a kiss, and then footsteps clicking away.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="u">“When did you start dating Woof Man?”</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roman spluttered. “How did you know?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="u">“I was on patrol and saw the whole confrontation last night. Don’t worry, I haven’t told Dee.”</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“In my defense, I only recently found out about his extra curriculars.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="u">“Are you soulmates?”</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Indeed, brought together by fate herself!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="u">“Ah.”</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Neither Virgil nor Dee had met their soulmates. At least, they didn’t think they had. Roman had seen both of their marks, and the two of them matched.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Yet another secret for Roman Duke.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Fuck.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>~~~</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Lolo, can I borrow your phone?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Remus had to call Dee. He found his soulmate! It was exciting!</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Logan wordlessly handed him the other phone, still staring dumbfounded at his work phone, and Remus punched in Dee’s number.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The phone only rang twice.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“Who is it.”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Deedee! I met my soulmate!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dee made a choked noise.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“You… Only you, Remus. Who is it?”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“College roommate!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dee didn’t sound angry. Score!</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“The one you have a crush on?”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He actually sounded relieved? Remus was probably reading too much into it.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Shhh, he’s right there!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Lolo glanced at him, and then went back to his work phone.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“That’s a yes, then.”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re not mad? I don’t think he’d like it if I slept with anyone else… Unless, threesome?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“No, it’s fine, Remus. I’m still in a relationship with Virgil, remember?”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Right! You did start that open relationship thing recently! Score for you!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dee laughed.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“Indeed. Stay safe, Remus.”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Will do!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“Wait. Are you with your soulmate right now?”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yup! Ended up on his porch last night!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>“Hm. Interesting.”</strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dee hung up abruptly. That was weird.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Whatever. Remus had a soulmate to flirt with.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m hung like a Foucault pendulum!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Logan flushed bright red and put his other phone away, before turning to face Remus.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m sorry?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I could really see myself periodically doing you on a table!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Remus… Please don’t.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Oh. Lolo wasn’t interested. Right. Uh. That didn’t negate pick-up lines though, did it?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“If I were a virus, I’d infect you?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Lolo shook his head. “What do you want to eat, Remus?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>His lines were great, and Logan was ignoring them! Boo.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Can I be the phasor to your electron and take you to an excited state?” Logan liked science, right? Remus would win him over with sciency things.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Yes, he had looked up a bunch of science pick-up lines back in college. He remembered them for… Reasons. Logan related reasons.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“That was not an answer, Remus.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He sighed. “Anything’s fine. Wanna exchange genetic information?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I am not going to sleep with you, Remus.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ouch.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh. I- I thought… With the soulmate thing…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Three dates, at least.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Wait. What? That meant… Logan wasn’t uninterested! Score!</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m a chemist, give me a squeeze and see what kind of reaction you get!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Lolo smiled a little that time, but he turned away. Still… Score!</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was that a blatant excuse to look up science pick-up lines? </p>
<p>Yes. </p>
<p>Yes it was.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this chapter was an excuse for more bad pick-up lines. Deal with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Platypi are fucked up.” Remus was lying upside down on Logan’s couch, watching a documentary.</p>
<p>“While I agree, I feel the need to ask what brought this up. The documentary you are watching is about mosquitos.”</p>
<p>It had been several days since Remus had shown up on his porch, and Logan thought the enforced isolation was getting to him. </p>
<p>“They just are. They’re mammals that lay <em>eggs</em>, Lolo.”</p>
<p>“I am aware, Remus.” The conversation seemed over, so Logan returned his attentions to his book.</p>
<p>“When are we going on a date? I’d love to explore Uranus!”</p>
<p>Logan sighed. This was not the first, nor most likely the last, time Remus had asked that question. In exactly that manner. With that <em>exact</em> innuendo.</p>
<p>“When you are fully healed from your confrontation with Woof Man.”</p>
<p>He had, by this point, been regaled with the entire story, complete with colorful commentary. Logan, being an <em>excellent</em> friend, elected not to dissuade Remus from his misgivings about his brother’s boyfriend. Patton deserved it. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we go to your bedroom and I’ll show you the growth of my natural log!”</p>
<p>“No, Remus.” </p>
<p>The continuous sexual innuendos stung the part of Logan that had been in love with the other man since sophomore year of college. Especially since it seemed Remus was only interested in sex.</p>
<p>“Are you an alpha carbon? Because you look susceptible to a backside attack!”</p>
<p>The science pick-up lines were really cute, though. Remus’ attention was still on the documentary, but he was saying the lines like they were second nature. It made Logan want to get down next to Remus’ head and kiss the words right out of his mouth.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>“In my bed, it’s perpetual motion <em>all night long.</em>”</p>
<p>Logan was damn well not hooking up with the love of his life just because they were soulmates, no sir. Mutual love might be too much to ask for, but Logan respected himself enough to want it more than anything. </p>
<p>Remus flailed a little when Logan didn’t reply, accidentally hitting the remote in the process. The channel changed.</p>
<p>“-reporters on the ground are saying that neither OctoKnight nor Techno have been spotted in the last few days. Was their most recent battle their last? There have been no comments from either Techno or Storm concerning the near worrying silence of the local villains. Woof Man has been sighted in the commercial district, but every account indicates a subdued and inactive nature. What has our local villains so quiet? Should we be expecting the funeral of OctoKnight? Or even worse, of Techno? I’ll leave you with one request, report any sightings of either heroes or villains to your local news station, so I am able to keep the public updated on any new developments. This has been Percy with JNAX Evening News. Now, on to the weathe-“</p>
<p>Remus poked the power button on the remote with sudden vitriol.</p>
<p>“Lolo?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Remus?”</p>
<p>“Does my job bother you?”</p>
<p>Ouch, hard question. Should he be honest? ‘Yes, I’m Techno and you make my life harder?’ ‘Yes, you shouldn’t rob banks?’ ‘Please don’t get killed?’</p>
<p>“I suppose the fact that you could die bothers me. The fact that anyone could die doing what you do bothers me. You came startlingly close to it the other day.”</p>
<p>Remus was quiet for a long time, long enough that Logan deemed the conversation over and went back to his book. </p>
<p>The Murder of Roger Ackroyd really was a fascinating read, what with the murder and the mystery surrounding it. Logan had read it many a time, so he already knew the murderer was-</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll quit.”</p>
<p>Logan’s book dropped to the floor with a dull thud, having fallen from shocked hands.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’ll quit! I don’t want to die and leave you mateless!”</p>
<p>“That- Remus, that isn’t a reason to- It’s unhealthy to change your entire lifestyle upon meeting your soulmate, and I-“</p>
<p>“But we know each other.” Remus wiggled around and sat up, looking at Logan with more seriousness than Logan had ever seen. “We like each other well enough, or you’d have gotten rid of me long ago. I’d have gotten rid of me if I were you. Why shouldn’t I make sacrifices in order to make our relationship work?”</p>
<p>Well. Fuck. </p>
<p>“It is not like I have something of equal value to sacrifice for you.” To be honest, he did, but the city needed Techno.</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to sacrifice anything for me, Lolo. I want to make this work, and if that means giving up being a villain, so be it.”</p>
<p>There was a long pause, in which both men stared at each other. One determined, and one just plain confused. </p>
<p>“Why- Why would you do that for me?”</p>
<p>“You’re my mate, and it would hurt you if I died. I gotta kill whatever hurts you! So, ergo, I gotta kill my villainy… Oooh!” Remus shot up and struck a pose. “What if I became a hero instead! I <br/>could do that!”</p>
<p>“You could?” Logan’s voice sounded faint in his own ears.</p>
<p>“Yup! I’ll even ask Techno for tips! Tips from Techno, score!”</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anyone see that coming? Eh? Eh???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was on edge all of the next week, waiting for OctoKnight to show up on one of his patrols as Techno. Much to his surprise, Remus didn’t show up. </p>
<p>Anywhere. </p>
<p>News stations were claiming that OctoKnight was finally defeated for good, people were thanking Techno in the streets, Storm even nodded slowly at him the last time their paths crossed. </p>
<p>Remus was nowhere to be seen. Logan had called Patton and Roman to ask if they’d seen him, but no dice. </p>
<p>It was horrible. What if Remus’ injury had been infected, and Logan hadn’t noticed? What if Logan had released him from his care, only for Remus to go and die in a ditch?</p>
<p>Wow, Logan’s inner thoughts were beginning to sound like Virgil. </p>
<p>“TECHNO!” A black and green figure barreled into Logan’s side, wrapping him up in an enthusiastic hug.</p>
<p>“Wha- OctoKnight?” Logan tried to push Remus off unsuccessfully.</p>
<p>“I need your help! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?”</p>
<p>“With what?” He already knew, but, well. </p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> a hero!”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You’re willing to help! Score!”</p>
<p>Logan finally managed to unwrap the… Reforming? Villain from around his waist. </p>
<p>“You would have to inform me of what you want help with before I would be willing to assist unconditionally.”</p>
<p>Remus dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together in supplication.</p>
<p>“Would you pretty please with mushrooms on top teach me how to be a hero?”</p>
<p>Logan happened to know that Remus hated mushrooms, which didn’t help his case, but… Well, Remus. And for all <em>Techno</em> knew, OctoKnight loved mushrooms!</p>
<p>“Why ever for?”</p>
<p>“My soulmate doesn’t want me to die, and I’m in love with him, so I don’t want to die either.”</p>
<p>That confession had Logan reeling. Remus was in love with him? Actually, legitimately in love? </p>
<p>“You are in love with someone?” Did Logan sound strangled to Remus? Or was that just in his head?</p>
<p>“Yuppers! I have been since college!”</p>
<p>Another bombshell.</p>
<p>“He’s not in love with me, of course, but maybe if I become a hero, he will be!”</p>
<p>Wow. Talk about motivation. </p>
<p>“I already asked Storm, and he just looked at me funny and told me to come ask you. Then he laughed, like there was some sort of joke that I didn’t know about but I don’t know what sort of <br/>joke it might be.”</p>
<p>Logan sighed and pulled out his Techno phone, readying to text Storm and ask what the fuck the other hero was thinking.</p>
<p>“Hey! My soulmate has the same phone case!”</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell me more about your soulmate, and then we will discuss the terms of an agreement of sorts?”</p>
<p>“Score! I love talking about my soulmate! He’s great. I roomed with him in college because my twin didn’t want to room with me and I thought he was a little weird at first because I like guts and blood and stuff like that but then he’s a science-y sort of guy so we discovered a mutual love for weird science shit and I hate mushrooms but Lolo really loves them so that’s why I asked for help with mushrooms on top because this is all for Lolo and I’ve been talking for a really long time.”</p>
<p>Logan blinked behind his mask. That was more backstory than Techno needed to know, but whatever. It was really cute when Remus rambled like that. </p>
<p>Remus took a deep breath and then continued, waxing as poetic as Remus ever got about Logan’s… Ass. And then </p>
<p>“-and I learned a bunch of science-y pick-up lines for him but he doesn’t seem to like them so I need to stop but they match his big, beautiful, pulsating brain so well! Do you think he’d like it if I tore my heart out to give to him?”</p>
<p>“No!” Logan’s answer was reflexive. </p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because you would die, from that? And did you not say that your soulmate would not want you to die?”</p>
<p>“You’re right! Man, you’re great at this hero thing! So, is that lesson one? Don’t rip your heart out to give to the love of your life?”</p>
<p>Logan paused. You know what? He might as well do this. </p>
<p>“It’s a lesson in making your soulmate happy. Lesson one of being a hero is ‘Never let the villain monologue.’”</p>
<p>“Is that why you always threw things at me when I started talking?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Villains use monologues as a distraction, in order to keep the hero busy so they can continue with their villainous plans unhindered. Stop them before they have time to continue.”</p>
<p>Was- was Remus taking <em>notes</em>? In a tiny composition book? </p>
<p>Logan was so in love it wasn’t even funny. </p>
<p>“Right, okay, I’ve got lesson one! What’s lesson two?”</p>
<p>Uh. Yes. Logan had to think of more than one thing to tell Remus, and actually think about them, not just pull them off the top of his head. </p>
<p>Oh! </p>
<p>“Don’t get hurt.”</p>
<p>“But what if I can’t help it?”</p>
<p>“The only time you can’t help it is when you are allowing yourself to get hurt because you are saving a civilian from being hurt. Other times, defend yourself with the best of your abilities.”</p>
<p>Remus scribbled in his little notebook, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Got it! What’s next?”</p>
<p>It was going to be a <em>long</em> night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there's been a confession! But what is Logan going to do about it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you are unopposed to sushi, it seemed like something you would enjoy.”</p>
<p>“You know me so well, Lolo! I love sushi!” </p>
<p>Remus was unbelievably excited. They were on their first date! Lolo <em>picked him up</em> like he was somebody special! Score!</p>
<p>Logan was acting a little weird, though… Conversation! That was good on dates, right?</p>
<p>“I had a training montage with Techno last night!”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em> “No, OctoKnight, heroes don’t rob banks.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Even if they don’t get paid?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We have day jobs, OctoKnight.”</em>
</p>
<p><em> “The government</em> doesn’t <em>secretly pay you for heroing?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em> “The government could not care less, if I am completely honest.” </em>
</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Remus tried to order something cheap, so Logan wouldn’t have to pay a lot… Unless, maybe he could pay? He hadn’t burnt through all of the money he stole the last go around. Score! Baby octopus sashimi, here he comes!</p>
<p>Lolo wouldn’t look him in the eye, though. Which he understood! Lolo wasn’t in love with him. This was an obligatory ‘we’re soulmates so we’re going on a date’ sort of date. Which was fine. </p>
<p>Totally. </p>
<p>OMG, he was on a <em>date</em> with Lolo! It was the best thing! Score! </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em> “Go help that lady cross the street. Those groceries look heavy.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Heroes literally help little old ladies cross the street?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes. That is lesson four. Now go.” </em>
</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Logan was picking at his food, so Remus took matters into his own hands. Er, chopsticks. </p>
<p>“Here comes the airplane!”</p>
<p>“What? No, Remu-mmmf!” Logan glared at him as he chewed through the mouthful of sushi Remus shoved into his mouth.</p>
<p>Eye contact! Score! </p>
<p>Angry Lolo was a cute Lolo, but Remus had known that since freshman year. </p>
<p>“I tried to help a lady cross the street last night, but she threatened to call the police on me.”</p>
<p>Logan swallowed and dabbed at his lips with a napkin, yet again not looking at Remus. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em> “I sincerely apologize, Ma’am. He’s trying to reform.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That damned villain will never do anything good!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ma’am, what would you do for your soulmate?” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Anything, but what’s that to do with</em> him<em>?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em> “He is doing this for his soulmate. Will you let him help you across the street?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “… Fine. Come here, young man. You’d better not drop my eggs!” </em>
</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“I think being a hero is hard.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you doing it?” Lolo was looking at him, an odd expression on his face, almost like he knew Remus’ answer but wanted to hear it for himself.</p>
<p>Or maybe Remus was reading too much into it. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it the right thing to do?”</p>
<p>Whatever answer Lolo had been looking for, that wasn’t it. His expression closed off again like shutters, or like a guillotine blade falling down into its socket, cutting off the head of whatever was between them.</p>
<p>Dammit. Not ten minutes into this date and Remus had already fucked it up. If only he were Roman, this thing would be going a lot smoother. </p>
<p>What would Roman do in this situation?</p>
<p>“Uh- Your tie matches your eyes?”</p>
<p>“Why was that a question? Also, are you colorblind?”</p>
<p>Right. Tie was green, eyes were brown. Fuck. He fucked up again. Logan would get tired of him and not want to go on a date with him again and they’d just be platonic soulmates for the rest of their lives even though Remus loved Lolo so, so much.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em> “What’s the next lesson?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I met my soulmate the other day. He’s… Amazing. I love him more than the stars in the sky.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “How’s that a lesson?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It just is. Write it down.”</em>
</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Techno said something cool last night.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>This was so awkward.</p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s super in love with his soulmate.” </p>
<p>Logan flinched.</p>
<p>“Something about stars? Dunno. Would you like it if someone said something like that about you?”</p>
<p>LOLO WAS BLUSHING! SCORE!</p>
<p>“If someone actually thought that about me, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“I love you more than sushi!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Remus.” Lolo didn’t look impressed. </p>
<p>In fact, he looked a little annoyed. </p>
<p>Fuck. Fucking fuckity all to fucksticks. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em> “Lesson ten, don’t deface public property.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But this statue looks better with a mustache!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That statue already has a mustache.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Not a good enough mustache. It needs to be bigger!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No, OctoKnight.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Boo, you’re no fun.” </em>
</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Remus dunked his octopus halfheartedly into his soy sauce. There was a silence over the table, and he didn’t know what to do or say because what if Lolo hated him now? What if they’d
never be romantic soulmates and he got left hopelessly pining for the hottest man in existence for the rest of his life while Logan took his great big amazing brain and found a partner who
he was madly in love with and Remus got left alone for the rest of forever?</p>
<p>“Remus?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I apologize, I fear something I said stifled you. I’m very happy that you are fonder of me than you are of sushi.”</p>
<p>Remus sighed. It was something, he supposed. Lolo probably wouldn’t ask him out on another date.</p>
<p>“If you are not feeling well, Remus, we can schedule another date on another day? Is your side bothering you?”</p>
<p>Huh. It seemed like Lolo was as nervous about this as he was. </p>
<p>“What do you say we use my lever to shift your center of mass?”</p>
<p>Logan laughed. Score!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> “Want to meet up and talk about our love lives?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Logan replied with “what makes you think I have a love life?”</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Remus has a big mouth and you know it.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Well. Fair enough. A day out with Roman would be a nice change of pace. Maybe Roman would know what kind of place to take Remus out to next time. Sushi was obviously not the best idea. </p>
<p>“Affirmative. What time?”</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Now. I’m picking you up.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Logan looked down at himself, still wearing his Techno uniform from last night’s patrol. Shit. There wasn’t enough time to change completely, so he threw a sweater on over the uniform. At least his uniform pants were black. </p>
<p>People wore sweaters with leggings, right?</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Wow, Logan! I see you’re finally getting more comfortable with modern fashion! You look like a style icon!”</p>
<p>“Salutations, Roman. And thank you.”</p>
<p>Roman grinned at him from the driver’s seat in his bright red Nissan Maxima. “Onward, fair friend! To discuss our fated mates!”</p>
<p>“I find myself regretting this venture more with every word.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and get in the car.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Roman.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Logan, soulmate of my brother and cousin of my soulmate?”</p>
<p>“Why are we at a nail salon?”</p>
<p>“I got a coupon for two! It’s not like a date coupon, just a friends day out coupon, and we could both use a pedicure!”</p>
<p>Logan sighed. </p>
<p>“Fine, but you are taking me to a book store after this.”</p>
<p>Roman’s grin this time was triumphant. “I knew you’d see things my way! Onward!”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Logan had to admit, the whole ‘pedicure’ thing was really relaxing. He wasn’t overly fond of strangers touching his feet, but they had gentle hands and whatever they were doing felt heavenly.</p>
<p>“Change your mind about pedicure yet?”</p>
<p>“I will not admit that you were right.”</p>
<p>“You just admitted that I was right.”</p>
<p>Chancing a look over to Roman, Logan could tell that he was enjoying the treatment as well, perhaps even more than Logan himself.</p>
<p>“Patton likes it when my feet are pretty.”</p>
<p>“That is far too much information, Roman.”</p>
<p>“What? I thought we were talking about soulmates!”</p>
<p>“Yes, about <em>them</em>, not their sexual preferences.”</p>
<p>“You’re no fun. Remus prefers bottoming.”</p>
<p>“Roman. We are in public.” And that wasn’t really information Logan needed. He really needed to know how to tell Remus that he was not only Techno, but also, and more importantly, madly in love with the other man. </p>
<p>Roman’s face took on a belligerent sort of cast. “What, you don’t like my brother?”</p>
<p>“I am very much in love with your brother and have been since college. You know that. I just… Am not interested in copulating with him this early in our relationship. He doesn’t even
<em>know</em> yet!”</p>
<p>“Know what?”</p>
<p>“That I’m Techno.”</p>
<p>“HOLY SHIT”</p>
<p>Shit. Fuck. Damnit. That wasn’t supposed to come out. At least the lady working on his feet had walked away temporarily to do something else. </p>
<p>“YOU’RE TEC-“ </p>
<p>Logan slapped his hand over Roman’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Shut. Up.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Logan. Remus showed me his superhero notes. You’re such a romantic!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>“Remus’ notes said, and I quote, ‘Techno loves his soulmate more than the stars in the sky’. Logan! You were talking about him!”</p>
<p>“Ah. Yes. I had forgotten about that momentary lapse of sentimentality.”</p>
<p>“That’s so cute!!” Roman’s pitch had reached a near-squeal, and the other patrons of the establishment were beginning to look over at them.</p>
<p>“I am aware. You do know that you are going to get us kicked out, do you not?”</p>
<p>Roman shut up. Apparently he really liked pedicures. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>The two of them were heading out of the bookstore, Roman carrying a book on makeup and Logan carrying several science texts, when a commotion started in a nearby alley. They looked at each other, then dropped their books off in Roman’s car and went to investigate. </p>
<p>Later, they would look back on that moment and agree it had been a bad idea. A phenomenally, tremendously bad idea. At the time, though, it seemed like the right thing to do.</p>
<p>They turned a corner, and the world went dark.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>There was a note slipped under Remus’ door when he woke up. He loved strange notes! Logan would love it too, if it was a mystery, and Remus planned to take him out on a date tonight. Somewhere pretty, like Logan! Maybe an aquarium?</p>
<p>
  <em>OctoKnight, we have your soulmate and his little friend. See attached picture. Come in person, alone, to the docks at midnight, or they’ll suffer the consequences.</em>
</p>
<p>The picture was Logan and Roman, laying prone on the dirty floor of an alley somewhere. There was a trickle of blood running down Logan’s temple, and all Remus saw was red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*evil laughter*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a rustle of noise in the darkened room, followed by the click of a gun cocking.</p>
<p>“Deedee, it’s me! I need your help!”</p>
<p>“Go ‘way, Remus, it’s not even noon yet.”</p>
<p>“Logan and Roman have been kidnapped!”</p>
<p>The light in the room flipped on with a clap, showing Dee and Virgil sitting ramrod straight in their bed.</p>
<p>“Logan and <em>who</em>?” Virgil sounded a lot more awake now.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Really, Remus should have expected this. Dee and Virgil shoved him out of the way while they got dressed in matching costumes. <em>Storm’s</em> costume. </p>
<p>Remus was already kitted up. The note hadn’t said anything about going unarmed, and he definitely wasn’t going alone. No way, no how. Logan was too important to risk like that. And Roman didn’t deserve to die like that, he supposed. </p>
<p>They were planning. It wouldn’t do any good to go before the note specified, what if the kidnappers weren’t even there? They had to wait until midnight. Until then, they were going to prepare. </p>
<p>Which included Remus sharpening the spikes on his morningstar until they gleamed and could probably pierce a diamond. </p>
<p>Not that he had a diamond to test that with.</p>
<p>“I think I should go in first.”</p>
<p>“Virgil, I think that’s a ridiculous idea.”</p>
<p>“No, no, hear me out. I’m the quietest version of Storm. I can get in, get the lay of the land, and get out with no-one seeing me. There’s a reason you call me kitten, remember?”</p>
<p>“It’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>“Remus! Don’t encourage him to do dangerous things!”</p>
<p>“I’ll do whatever dangerous things I want! It’s not like you’re my soulmate and can tell me what to do!”</p>
<p>Yikes.</p>
<p>“What if I am?”</p>
<p>“If we were soulmates, you would quit the mafia because you know I hate pretending that I don’t know you’re part of it and I always worry that one day you’ll come home in a coffin!”</p>
<p>“Fine! I’ll quit!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Remus decided it was a good time to cut in. “Boys, boys, you’re both pretty. Can we get back to the matter at hand? <em>My</em> soulmate has been <em>kidnapped</em>!”</p>
<p>They turned to pay attention to him. Score!</p>
<p>But not really because LOGAN WAS KIDNAPPED.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Nightfall didn’t come soon enough, but it came eventually, and Remus dragged the two Storms out of their apartment and onto the rooftops of the city, intent on getting to the docks at the fastest speed possible. </p>
<p>Dee and Virgil followed at a subdued pace, muttering about something under their breaths that Remus didn’t care enough to listen to all of.</p>
<p>“-does he know?”</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t mentioned it.”</p>
<p>“…….. soulmate……….. Techno……. How’d you-“</p>
<p>“Not…… loud! I shouldn’t…… told you…… first place”</p>
<p>Whatever. Didn’t have anything to do with his quest to save the love of his life.</p>
<p>Who he was gonna kiss, like, a lot, when the saving happened. Knights in shining armor got kisses, right? Logan would be grateful and kiss him and they’d be happy forever after!</p>
<p><em>If</em> Lolo <em>wanted</em> to kiss him. Consent is sexy. Like Lolo. Very sexy. </p>
<p>“Do you guys think I could recognize Lolo just by his sexy ass?”</p>
<p>Deedee and Virgil didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Midnight. At the docks. There was a crowd of rough-looking individuals standing around a shipping container and- arguing? It looked like they were arguing. Remus readied his morningstar and was about to charge in when something grabbed the back of his costume.</p>
<p>He turned, and it was Techno. </p>
<p>“WHAT,” he whisper-yelled, “IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME SAVING MY SOULMATE.”</p>
<p>“Rule number two, do not get hurt.”</p>
<p>“But this is in defense of a civilian! That’s important!”</p>
<p>Techno looked confused. And, wasn’t his mask different? Looked like a ski mask fashioned out of an old sweater. Weird. </p>
<p>“I already saved Roman Duke.” He gestured over at both Storms, who seemed to be fussing over… Over Roman. Good.</p>
<p>“But what about Logan? I have to go save Lolo! I’m in love with him!”</p>
<p>“He’s <em>fine</em>, OctoKnight.”</p>
<p>“They kidnapped him! There was blood! He’s not fine!” Remus ripped away from Techno, who winced a little at the sound of tearing fabric. </p>
<p>“Remus-“</p>
<p>Remus paused. How did Techno know his name?</p>
<p>“Remus, do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“I love Lolo more than I trust you. I’m going down to save him.”</p>
<p>Before Remus could move, a rough hand was turning him around and warm lips pressed	to his own. He spluttered and pulled away, ready to defend his honor and save himself for the <br/>love of his life when-</p>
<p>“Lolo?”</p>
<p>Because there was Logan, standing in Techno’s uniform, holding the ski mask in one hand. There was a smear of dried blood on his temple. </p>
<p>He smiled softly. “Apologies, I couldn’t figure out how to tell you. I would understand if you decided that this dishonesty was not worth attempting a relationship in the future.”</p>
<p>Well, Remus was a little pissed, yeah, but…</p>
<p>He pulled the small composition notebook out of the pocket he’d sewn just for it and flipped through the pages. </p>
<p>“Lesson seven.”</p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>“You said you loved your soulmate more than the stars in the sky. Is that still true?”</p>
<p>Logan’s smile became even softer, if that was possible. “That was the most honest statement I have ever spoken. I love you so much, Remus, and I have for a very long time.”</p>
<p>SCORE! DOUBLE SCORE! HIGH SCORE!</p>
<p>Remus grabbed Logan and pulled him in for a bruising kiss, to which Logan responded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>When he pulled away, Remus grinned wickedly at his soulmate. “Ready to go kick some kidnapper ass?”</p>
<p>“With you? I would go anywhere.”</p>
<p>And they did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed! </p>
<p>I set up a Discord server! <a href="https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4">https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4</a><br/>Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!</p>
<p>Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>